quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Frank
"Connor said you might need some, assistance...." -Frank to Ivo Hugh Frank is a rail ferry. 'History' Frank worked in Bigg City port for most of his life, until he began working for the LNER. He shortly after that began working for the Diesel Army. 'The Origins of 089 ' ' '''After 089 was completed, Frank transported him to Tankopia and befriended he along the way there. Later when he was in danger, Frank showed up in the nick of time to save the latter with Gold Leader . After deciding that Tankopia was not the place for 089, he decided to take him back to London. Along the way, they encountered Crabbestal and the Iceberg Fleet. After proving that they weren't associated with "LNER Pirates", the latter mentioned pirates showed up. Frank tried to protect 089, but that proved not to help. The next day Frank woke up on the LNER while 089 woke up on Sodor. He felt that he let 089 down and felt that he had a debt to pay off to him. Frank began working for the Diesel Army for unknown reasons between The Origins of 089 and Season 1 of Quest 89. His main job was to transport supplies and prisoners for the army, more specifically Diesel. 'Season 1 'Frank was tasked with transporting Thomas to a scrapyard in New Zeland. When he returned from there, Ivo Hugh bribed him for a ride to New Zeland with his sunglasses. After learning that Ivo, Connor and Percy were looking for 089, he stopped working for the Diesel Army and began helping them. After the Road-Rail transporter proved to no longer be useful, Frank transported Ivo Hugh and Harvey down a river to search for a portal that would take them to 089. They met up with Connor and the others and entered a battle with Bulstrode and his Attack Turret. After winning, Frank took everyone to the portal, wheather they were riding on him or a barge he was pulling. 'Season 2 Frank took Connor, Thomas, Percy, Ivo Hugh, 089, Lady, Harvey and Scruff to the LNER where the Diesel Army was apparently operating. He later worked at a small port with Harvey. After 089 had left, he took Ivo Hugh, Harvey and Den to look for him. They were sucessful. Frank transported the engines back to the docks and later took 089 to save Lady at the bridge. Season 3 Frank was to take Connor and Ivo to Sodor, but ran out of fuel and was blown severely off course in a storm. He attempted to fight off the leaders of Professor's Gang alongisde Connor, Ivo and the Iceberg fleet, but the Oil Rig that they were near was blown up and the waves pushed Frank far away. When Connor and Ivo woke up, they were seperated from Frank and assumed he was dead. '''Persona Frank originally only cared about himself and did odd jobs for money, even some for Diesel. Eventually he became friends with the 08S and learned to care about more than money. His caring side is shown when he defended his friends in The Road to Sodor. 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *Frank is so far the only character in Quest 89 to originate from TUGS *Frank's twin, Eddie, was originally going to be made but the idea was scrapped as only one boat was needed. The wood that was going to be made into Eddie can be seen as the barge from Retreiving the Map and as walls in various episodes *Unlike in TUGS, Frank can move by himself 'Custom Model Showcase' Category:Characters Category:Water vehicles Category:Non rail Category:MOD Category:Unknown status